Wrath of the Ancients/Kreema'ahm la Ahmahm
Overview The Kreema'ahm la Ahmahm (Energy Volatile), also known as Storm, is one of the four upgraded bows. It functions very similarly to its original counterpart, with a charged shot and a single shot. The arrow trajectory is also the same, though unlike the Wrath of the Ancients, it has 75 arrows instead of the default 60. When uncharged, it shoots a ball of electricity that lingers where landed, shocking zombies and chaining to others in the area. The charged attack, which uses 2 arrows, releases a thunder storm at the point of impact that sucks in nearby zombies, and electrocutes them, which lasts for around 10 seconds. This attack also can temporarily trap the Panzersoldat, causing damage. How to Obtain With the Wrath of the Ancients at hand, the player must perfom a selection of different tasks: # By the Death Ray, there is a small tower with a lightning symbol on it, and a weather vane atop it. Shooting the weather vane with the Wrath of the Ancients will cause the bricks around the symbol to crumble, dropping the broken storm arrow. The collect button will pick it up. # Outside the map, there are three bonfires that must be shot and ignited with the Wrath of the Ancients. ## The first can be seen by looking out of the castle right outside, and next to, the Bell Tower. This tower can also be shot from the room with Mule Kick, coming off the spawn room. ## The second is off in the distance near the KRM-262 wall buy, and is the most difficult fire to hit. Targeting the bonfire under the bow crosshairs, and moving the camera up until it's in line with the mountain peak next to the bonfire should help. This fire can also be shot from outside the Bell Tower, by looking out of the castle to the left of the computer terminal, but this may be more difficult. ## The third requires the Rocket Launch Pad to be open. Exiting the tunnel from the teleporter, the bonfire is on the right, high up on the cliffside. Alternatively, this bonfire can be lit without going to the launch pad, easiest by shooting the arrow from the opening opposite of the Wundersphere near the L-CAR 9 wallbuy. This method, however, requires some practicing. # Back down in the Pyramid Room, there are five etchings of a gust of wind on the walls. During an anti-gravity phase, these must be activated by wall-running over them, without touching the ground. They make distinguished sounds when they're activated, when they're all activated, and when the event is failed. # Three urns around the map must be filled with zombie souls. The urns take five souls each, and are now generating lightning, making them simple to spot. The first urn is in the room up above Double-Tap and is visible from the entrance; the second is visible from the teleporter at the rocket pad; the last one is inside the bell tower (the tower next to the third fire) under the stairs, also visible from the entrance. Drawing back the bow by a full urn will cause it to spark after this, and the three bonfires must be shot again with the "half-lightning" bow. Each urn will return to normal after a bonfire is lit, meaning all three urns must be utilized. The bonfires will now have lightning circling the flames. # On the ground by the weather vane where the broken arrow dropped, there will be blue fog. The collect button will place the broken arrow in the fog, for it to be carried up to the weather vane. The weather vane will generate fire and lighting of its own, and after several seconds, the reforged lightning arrow will drop. The collect button will pick it up. # The reforged arrow needs to be placed on the shrine with the lightning symbol on it in the Pyramid Room. The shrine will just take the arrow, and the bow can still be used. Once it's there, it will accept zombie souls. Zombies killed behind the shrine will not be absorbed. # When the shrine stops accepting souls, placing the bow in the shrine will transform it into the Storm Bow. Gallery Kreema'ahm la Ahmahm BO3.png|First person view of the Kreema'ahm la Ahmahm Kreema'ahm la Ahmahm Drawing BO3.png|Drawing an arrow with the Kreema'ahm la Ahmahm Kreema'ahm la Ahmahm Melee BO3.png|The melee attack of the Kreema'ahm la Ahmahm Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Wonder Weapons